Um dia especial
by Kayene
Summary: One Shot Um incidente com Ed e Winrry os aproxima mais........ bota mais nisso. Onde será que Al e o Coronel Mustang estavam na hora? LEIAM E MANDEM REVIEWS


**Um dia especial**

**Por: KyKa**

Se esses personagens fossem nossos com certeza eles estariam justos e agente rica. XD  
(Contém cenas de sexo)

A bela jovem estava sentada a beira da janela do quarto olhando os passageiros da rua, distraída. Ela tinha por volta uns 22 anos, cabelos loiros, muito cumpridos e uma franja que lhe dava um ar de menina.

Ao seu lado havia uma mala a qual ela delicadamente inclinou o tronco para abrir a parte menor dela. Retirou uma bolsinha e abrindo-a, pegando um batom e um espelho.

Pressionou o batom rosado contra a boca passando a cor pelos lábios, esfregando um lábio contra o outro.

Subitamente, a porta se abriu e a moça olhou espantada uma armadura enorme entrando com outra mala, sendo seguido por um rapaz também loiro, cabelos, lisos, presos em uma trança e olhos cor de mel.

"Pronto!" o rapaz disse com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

"Muito obrigada!" a moça disse

"Como foi a viagem?" A armadura perguntou com uma voz muito meiga.

"Foi bem tranqüila!"

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?" o rapaz perguntou.

"Sim! Estou com um pouco de fome!"

Os três saíram e foram a algum restaurante almoçar pois aquela já era a hora do almoço. Havia poças de água pela cidade mostrando que chovera há pouco tempo.

Os três entraram em um pequeno, mas aconchegante, restaurante. Pediram a refeição e o rapaz e a moça comeram sem dizer nada. A armadura os olhava e por fim acabou dizendo.

"Bom! Eu acho que vou dar um passeio pela cidade. O coronel me convidou para dar uma passada na casa dele." A armadura disse se levantando.

"Mas o que aquele coronel quer com você, Al?" o outro falou franzindo a testa.

"Não sei ele quer que eu passe uns dias na casa dele. Acho que quer saber como foi feita a minha transmutação!"

"Isso é absolutamente estranho!" O loirinho disse.

"É! Mas eu já tô indo!" E saiu antes que o rapaz pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

"Tchau Winry! Tchau Ed!" disse acenando a mão.

"O que será que aquele coronel tá querendo com o Al? Fico desconfiado daquele cara!" O rapaz disse marrento e com a testa contraída. Ele olhou para Winry que estava a sua frente. "Vamos, você deve estar cansada."

Ele pediu a conta e levantou-se, andando em sua direção. Puxou a cadeira dela para que pudesse se levantar. Essa atitude vez a moça pensar, _'Nossa, como ele tá diferente!' _. Mas disse:

"Muito obrigada, Ed!"

O casal saiu do restaurante um ao lado do outro e começaram a caminhar em direção a casa onde as coisas dela estavam.

Caminhavam lentamente sem dizer uma palavra. Estavam quase chegando quando um furgão preto veio e passando em cima de uma enorme poça encharcou os dois de lama.

"Não acredito!" -Edward disse com ódio mortal.- "Eu vou matar essa pessoa!"

"Deixa pra lá, Ed!" - A moça disse tentando limpar o cabelo sujo de lama.

" Que nojo!" -O garoto, aparentando seus 22 anos, falou tentando se limpar.** - **"Vamos nos limpar, estamos cheirando mal". Ela só concordou com a cabeça.

Entraram na casa e foram direto ao banheiro. Ele disse:

"Bem, como nós só temos um banheiro você pode se lavar primeiro!"

"Está bem!" - Ela aceitou sem pestanejar. - "Antes deixe-me arrumar roupas para trocar."

Ela foi até o único quarto que havia na pequena casa e pegou algumas roupas entrando ao banheiro logo depois.

"Tentarei ser o mais breve possível!" - ela disse fechando a porta.

Passaram-se meia hora e enfim ela saiu do banheiro. Encontrou Ed em pé esperando a sua vez.

"Me desculpe a demora, Ed. É que estava muito sujo o meu cabelo." A moça disse sem graça.

"Não se preocupe, Winry! É melhor sentir cheiro de flores do que de lama!" Ele disse deixando-a envergonhada. Caminhou até o banheiro dizendo: " Esteja a vontade, a casa é sua!"

Enquanto o rapaz se banhava Winry entrou no quarto e sentou-se novamente a janela. Era interessante olhar o movimento daquela cidade. Pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, carros, bicicletas. Ela estava distraída que nem percebeu Edward entrar no quarto. Ela só notou a presença dele quando ouviu o barulho da porta fechando.

Ela olhou para o lado de onde veio o barulho e seu rosto corou pois encontrou um Edward usando uma calça preta, com cabelos revoltados e molhados, secando-os com uma toalha.

Por um segundo ela não conseguia se mexer. Estava paralisada. Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e piscou algumas vezes, acordando.

"Ed, me de-desculpa, estar no sssseu quarto. Mas era o único da cccasa e aqui é que estão as minhas coisas! Então... eu já..." Ela dizia nervosa mexendo no dedo indicador.

"Não tem problema, Winry!" Ele disse e começou a andar em direção a garota que olhava fixamente para ele, complemente corada e envergonhada.

Ela sentia sua respiração ofegante a cada passo dele em sua direção. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos aos grandes e dourados olhos do rapaz.

Ele se aproximava da jovem esbelta, lentamente, notando o nervosismo da menina sentada a beira da janela do quarto. Ria intimamente com isso.

Ele notou que os olhos dela deslizavam furtivamente para o seu tórax musculoso fazendo-a corar ainda mais. Ao perceber isto, ele deu um meio sorriso com o canto esquerdo dos lábios.

Aproveitando o momento ele inclinou o tronco ligeiramente para frente e sorrateiramente sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido esquerdo:

"Winry! Você...está linda!" – com a voz rouca e o coração batendo forte disse fazendo-a estremecer.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ele brincava com o seu lóbulo da orelha, deslizando a mão esquerda pela sua nuca.

"Ed, eu...eu..." antes que ela pudesse continuar a frase, ele a interrompeu aproximando-se ainda mais e tocando levemente seus lábios aos dela.

Winry deixou-se levar por aquele momento fechando os olhos e deixando que ele aprofundasse mais num caloroso beijo.

Ela, envolvida, passou os dedos finos entre os cabelos molhados dele, que continuou beijando-a pelo pescoço. A garota com os olhos fechados nem respirava de tanta emoção.

Ele parou e olhou nos olhas dela. Ficaram assim por segundos um explorando o olhar do outro. Foi então que ele disse:

"Cuidado, você pode acabar se perdendo aí dentro!"

Ela sorriu docemente. Ele sentou-se ao lado da moça à janela e aproximou-se dela novamente passando a língua delicadamente pelos lábios finos dela.

Esse movimento fez com que ela abrisse a boca e ele pode aprofundar mais aquele beijo.

Ele passou as mão pelos braços dela até chegar ao ponto de levanta-la em seu colo, ainda a beijando, caminhando vagarosamente, até chegar a cama.

A garota estremecia entre os braços dele, sem saber o que estava acontecendo ou o que aconteceria.

"Edward, eu..."

"Não se preocupe, Winry! Descobriremos juntos!" Ele a interrompeu olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

Ao ouvir isso ela fechou os olhos e relaxou deixando que ele acariciasse seu corpo.

Com muito cuidado, Edward deslizou as alças do vestido de Winry pelos ombros beijando-os e deixando-os nus.

Passou a ponta da língua em seu colo enquanto deslizava, com as mãos, o restante do vestido, deixando-o escorregar e descobrindo os seus seios.

"Winry!" - Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido - "Você realmente é linda!"

Beijou-a ardentemente, enquanto massageava os seios nus da jovem ainda sentada a cama. Ela dava gemidos de prazer, o que vez com que ele ficasse ainda mais exitado aumentando ainda mais o calor do beijo.

Retirou sua própria calça a deitou na cama, terminando de retirar seu. Acariciou o belo corpo da moça a sua frente passando a mão por todos os lados e cantos explorando o corpo dela da melhor maneira. Ela se contorcia de desejo. Tanto ele quanto ela estavam com as respirações ofegantes.

Ela passava as mãos delicadas pelo peito musculoso dele. pelo ventre até que tocou em algo rígido. Ela arregalou os olhos, mas continuou tocando naquela parte tão sensível de Edward.

Ele gemia de prazer aos toques e provocações dela. Ambos estavam cada vez mais ofegantes e ardendo por dentro. Carícias e provocações foram aumentando até que ele a possuiu por completo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lá, fora da casa, havia duas pessoas olhando a cena da janela pulando dentro de um furgão preto.

"Eu não disse que ia dar certo, Al!" - O homem com o cabelo preto disse.

"Você planejou direitinho Coronel Mustang!"

"Olha, lá! Ele é um dos meus! Assim é que se faz Edward!" - O homem disse com o punho cerrado. - "Vamos, Alphonse! Esses dois precisam de privacidade!"

"Ainda bem que eu não to dentro daquela casa! Eu seria a primeira vela em forma de armadura!"

FIM

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lá, fora da casa, havia duas pessoas olhando a cena da janela pulando dentro de um furgão preto

Gente... essa é a nossa primeira tentativa de fazer uma fic do Fullmetal... esperamos que gostem...

Desculpem-nos por estarmos sumidas, mas agora vamos retornar ao posto... só tenham mais um pouco de paciência. AGORA A GENTE IMBALA...

Bjkas pra todos e ñ se esqueçam de nos mandar reviews, OK!


End file.
